Dhampir Angels
by FallenDhampir
Summary: Andrea Hathaway is the twin of Rosemarie Hathaway, both Fraternal, and Identical. She was not there when the accident took the 3 precious lives of the Dragomir family, and will protect the last Dragomir with her life, along with Rose and a few others. She will face hardships, along with her impossible crush, Dimitri Belikov. She learns the true meaning of They come first.


**Hey guys! FallenDhampir here!**

**This is my very first fanfic, so cope with me people. I'll try as hard as I can to write as long chapters as I can, but it is a work in progress!**

**Summary:**

**Andrea Hathaway is the twin of Rosemarie Hathaway, both Fraternal, **_**and**_** Identical. She was not there when the accident took the 3 precious lives of the Dragomir family, and will protect the last Dragomir with her life, along with Rose and a few others. She will face hardships, along with her impossible crush, Dimitri Belikov. She learns the true meaning of **_**They come first.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series, though if I did, I would still have made this Fan fiction :P I only own Andrea and possibly some new original characters of my own…. :D**

_I WOKE UP TO SCREAMS._

_Must be Lissa with her dreams, _I thought. I turned over, but couldn't sleep. I felt my neck turn a bit sore, so I believed that Lissa was taking blood. I got up and left to the kitchen where Lissa was at, and Jeremy was looking at his calculus, poor thing. I shrugged and took out a sweater to wear, it got chilly outside. I opened the fridge when I felt a chill run through me. Rose was nervous about something. As I thought that, she came out, face grim.

"Andrea, go get ready. Another one found us," She said lowly, eyes darting around. I nodded and raced into my room. I put on loose jeans and Converse. I exited the room. Jeremy was on the kitchen table, eyes glazed over. Lissa had his car keys. I went to the front door. We stepped outside. Suddenly we all heard a rustle, then footsteps.

We bolted.

"W-what if they catch us?" Lissa whispered.

"They didn't last time, and I as sure as hell won't let them this time." Rose said, face determined. We have all had been together since kindergarten; me, and Rose longer since- well we are twins. Identical and Fraternal. They met when Rose said some choice words to the teacher. Footsteps were pounding against the pavement.

"Run! They're coming!" I said and we went straight for the car. I could see Rose struggle and put her arm over my shoulder and helped her as much as I could. When we were about ten feet from the car, a man stepped out. We came to a screeching halt, and I stepped up front, blocking him as much as I could from Lissa and Rose. _They came first. _The man was about six foot seven, with his hair in a short ponytail, and dark brown eyes. He wore a long brown coat-duster.

More footsteps were heard. They sent in so many guardians, not even the queen had this much. "Don't touch her." Rose growled. The man took a step forward. Before I could stop her, she leaped up and went too attacked. She used an old offensive maneuver she hasn't used since the academy days. On an older graduated guardian, that's not a good idea. He sent her backwards, she stumbled but caught her arms, keeping her upright. and while those guardians were focused on the fight I saw my chance and smacked one of them with my foot and punched on in the face. They gathered ranks and forced me and the defeated Rose, who I had to hold to stay upright into a circle with Lissa. I put my hand protectively against Lissa. The man looked at me. I looked him straight in the eyes, Rose glaring daggers at him but sagged in defeat. I had a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing major. Then he looked at Lissa. He bowed, showing his respect.

"I am Dimitri Belikov," he began. I heard a faint Russian accent. "I- We've come to bring you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess.

~TIME SKIP~

_I WAS GLAD I KEPT _mouth shut. When the man, Dimi- Bell- Whatever saw Rose and Lissa talking, they separated both of them for 'safety' reasons.. He took a weary look at me. "I don't think she'll be a problem." I glared straight at him, but he said nothing else. I sat next to him while he was in the middle of me and Lissa. I tried to send her soothing thoughts, but I didn't have the bond like Rose did, but I was connected to Rose, twin-wise. Dimitri went to talk to Rose and returned shortly. When Lissa went to the bathroom, he talked to me, steady and smooth, "You and your sister, are both brave. Stupid, but brave."

"Yeah well stubbornness and doing stuff on instinct must run in the family," I said, voice steely.

"I've yet to see your true personality. Emotionless in the fight, Rose as reckless as you can get. But what are you?

"I'm a guardian of the last Dragomir."

**Yup so people that was the first chapter of my ever so continuing first fanfic. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. I need Advice! I will TRY to update as much as I can.**


End file.
